Words unspoken
by mistyrose224
Summary: Roy bit his bottom lip to hold back a cry. He had to be strong for Edward one last time. He rested his head on top of Edward's and slowly rubbed his back in comforting circles. "I'm sorry Edward...I'm so sorry." He could feel tears flowing down his cheeks and falling to the ground with the rain. The familiar red coat of Edward's was stained dark with the color of blood.


The cold wet rain thudded down on his face, bleeding through his hair and onto his cold face. He should have known better then to go out at night to those documents for Roy.

He quietly chuckled to himself before the pain in his chest forced him to stop. He should have listened to his brother and just stayed home. Because of it, he was paying the ultimate price.

Thunder rumbled overhead as the rain came down harder and washed over his skin, diluting the blood and trailing it down his body. He knew no one would find him here, he shuddered with the thought. Not in a alley where he had taken a short cut.

Lightening flashed over head and blinded him for a second. "Is this where I'm going to die?" He mumbled out loud just to hear a sound other than the rain.

He put his hand over the wound in his stomach to try to stop the bleeding for a while longer. He had to see Alphonse one last time to tell him how sorry he was for breaking their promise.

He glanced up at the sky, "I'm sorry Al...I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't see the knife until.. it was too late." He took a shuddering breath and coughed up blood.

He could feel it leaking out of his mouth and he knew he wouldn't live much longer. The wound was a fatal one, no matter how much he didn't want to die.

"I'm sorry Al...I wish you were here..." He let his voice fade out as the pain came over him again and he curled in on himself. The pain was almost unbearable and his vision was fading.

Golden eyes peered back to the ground as he barely heard the sound of someone coming. An ache in his heart told him he was going to die and that his killers had come back to finish the job.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the cold brick wall. Water trickled down onto his back and soaked into his shirt, cooling his fear for the moment.

He thought of all the promises he'd made and the one's he'd never get to fulfill. He thought about how he'd failed Nina and now he was going to fail his brother again.

"Full Metal!" A voice yelled through the loud rain. "Full Metal, is that you?"

Edward's eyes barely opened and registered that there was a person hovering over him. "Please Full Metal, say something!" The deep voice pleaded with him. "Oh my God, what happened?"

Somewhere in Edward's memory he knew this voice but it seemed he was too tired to remember or care. He just wanted to sleep.

"Full Metal! Don't you dare close your eyes!" Roy crouched down and jiggled Ed's shoulders. His head flopped for a minute before golden orbs dully looked at him.

"Please Full Metal, you have to live. It was my fault you were out here." Roy cast his eyes downward, "All my fault..." His voice cracked as he held Ed's cold hand and took in the sight of the blood soaking through Edward's clothes.

Dark eyes looked into golden one's, begging him to hold on a little longer. "I'm so sorry Ed! Please don't...don't die!" He gently pulled Edward into his chest and lightly hugged him.

"I'm sorry" Small words were slowly whispered into Edward's almost deaf ears. He remembered the deep voice now. It was someone he cared deeply for and wished he wouldn't of been the one to find him like this.

Edward wanted to hug him back and tell him it was okay but he couldn't seem to muster the strength. His lips were dry, despite the rain. He tried to make them move and form words.

"It's...Okay..." He manged to mutter quietly. His body hurt and his memories were fading by the minute. He just wanted to sleep but some fighting force inside told him to stay awake for a little longer.

"I shouldn't have sent you out here over something as stupid as documents...It's my fault you're like this. And it's my fault that you're...you're gonna die!" Roy latched onto Edward and started rocking back and forth as if to comfort them both.

Edward could feel Roy's head against him and his shirt soaking up more wetness. He couldn't tell if it was the rain or from Roy crying. It saddened his heart that this had happened. If only he had told Roy a long time ago how he really felt about him.

Edward could feel his salty tears slowly running down his face as his eye sight began to fade again. He knew there wasn't much time left. There was no help coming for him.

It was unavoidable, he was going to die.

Roy pulled him closer and muttered something. He pushed Edward away from his chest and gently laid him on the ground. "I'm going to cauterize your wounds, it'll hurt but it might save you." He said with a small flicker of hope in his eyes.

What was left of Edward's senses told him that it wouldn't work. It was raining and flames didn't work in the rain. He shook his head and weakly reached for Roy.

Roy grabbed him and pulled him back into a hug. "Why won't you let me help you?" His voice was breaking again as hopelessness was taking over.

Edward breathed in Roy's familiar scent of smoke and strangely felt comforted by it. "It..won't work..." He breathed out after a moment. Couldn't Roy see it was hopeless?

Roy bit his bottom lip to hold back a cry. He had to be strong for Edward one last time. He rested his head on top of Edward's and slowly rubbed his back in comforting circles.

"I'm sorry Edward...I'm so sorry." He could feel tears flowing down his cheeks and falling to the ground with the rain. The familiar red coat of Edward's was stained dark with the color of blood.

He could see the wound was fatal as blood freely flowed from it and dripped onto his lap. Roy's once blue pants were soaked with Edward's blood. The blood of someone he cared for and was now dying.

Roy knew that Edward wouldn't be the only one dying tonight. His heart clenched and a lump formed in his throat. He knew that if Edward died, he would take Roy's heart with him.

Edward's ragged breathing was starting to slow as his body was starting to go limp. His head was slumped hard against Roy's chest and his eyes were distant.

Edward could feel himself losing touch with this world and he knew he would never get to tell Roy what he had always wanted to tell him. That thought grabbed his heart and twisted it. It felt worse than the knife that had sank into his stomach. He would never get to tell Roy that he loved him like a father.

He would never again hear a short joke or see Hawkeye's smiling form standing next to Roy. He would never get to bring Al's body back from the gate and he would never get to feel Al's hug.

He would die here. In the rain and the cold.

Roy pulled Edward closer to him as he felt his body going limp with death. "Please not yet...Please." He choked out, "I have something to tell you. Something I should have said long ago." He let his tears fall freely now as he sadly looked up into the sky.

"I've always enjoyed having you around and seeing you every day. I always enjoyed seeing the humor in your eyes as I joked with you. I even enjoyed it when you kicked in my door every week." Roy said though the lump in his throat.

"Now I know I'll never again get to enjoy those things...Because you'll be dead.." He sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes as he held Edward's now dead body away from him and looked him in the eyes with a small smile. The smile faded away as he saw the look of death that was in the once lively golden orbs. He felt his heart tighten and he knew Edward was gone. He couldn't feel the rain anymore. The only thing he felt was sadness. He held Edward for another moment until he got enough strength to speak again.

"I always loved you like a son and because of me, you're dead.." He whispered the last words as if they had taken away his breath. "I love you" He breathed softly, " And I'm sorry.." Roy pulled Edward into his chest again and held his blond head against him as Roy wept quietly into the cold body of his son.


End file.
